particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Republika Deltaria
|- |} |- Overview "Whenever you feel depressed about your current life status, visit Deltársko. Anybody who has spent a month there would be happy to live anywhere else." - Jasper Earls, noted Kalistani travel writer Czárske Deltársko, also known as Czárist Deltaria, is a nation in central Majatra, and the heart of the Deltarian Empire. The nation was officially formed from its predecessor, Dynastická Oligarchia Deltársko,in November of 2299 when Czár Sebastian I was coronated as Czár of all the Deltarias. Czárske Deltársko is classified as a developing nation, but the booming rate of development suggests she is well on her way to becoming a second-world nation. In recent years the power of Czárske Deltársko has grown exponentially, and should current trends continue she will become the largest superpower on Terra in a matter of decades. Politics "What's the best way to explain Deltarian politics? Not to." - Zejlko Tavik, Detlarian immigrant and comedian. Deltaria is an absolute monarchy, with the the Czár presiding over the highest official seat of authority. However, in reality all national law is dictated solely by the Okhranka ; and at times, the Czár seems to be nothing more than a figurehead and hostage of the internal politics of his secret police. Most legislative and executive decisions are devolved to the local nobles, wth each family maintaining a military wing, or Huskarle to defend their holdings and maintain civil order. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the Okhranka maintain a balance of power over the five noble families, by keeping a vested involvement in all law enforcement throughout the nation, constantly collating intelligence on every noble or lawmaker in the Empire, and ensuring that their assassins are capable of striking down any of them at any time. The Czár The Deltarian Czár is the highest authority of Deltaria, chosen from the closest living descendent from the pre-Republican royal family. The position of Czár grants unlimited authority over every protectorate and colony of the Deltarian Empire, and limited authority in the tributary nations. The Czár is protected, and to a large extent controlled by his personal bodyguard and secret police, the Okhranka. Czárist Advisory Council The Czárist Court is a small group of the Czár's most favoured and valued advisors, chosen directly by the Czár himself. The highest position in the Council is the Dvorný Radca, who maintains close ties with the Czár and councils him on a range of issues, while others provide specialised knowledge and advice. The Okhranka The Okhranka represent the Czár's militant. The Okhranka have jurisdiction over the entire Deltarian Empire, and are responsible for protecting the Czár, forming and maintaining a national military, and keeping surveillance over all nobles within the Empire and maintaining loyalty to the Czár by any means necessary. The Okhranka are pariahs within Deltarian society, feared and reviled by slaves, freemen, nobles and clergymen alike. A campaign of propaganda has cast what is known as 'The Long Shadow' over the Empire ; a deep-seated belief that the Okhranka are omnipresent and omniescent, observing everything and hiding everywhere. While this is completely untrue, the belief has made the Okhranka's job much easier. The Okhranka is excempt from many of the regulations nobles and freemen merchants find themselves bound by, and are able to freely recruit women and racial minorities. All forms of religion, however, are utterly banned within the Okhranka, and members are forbidden from attending worship services and may be retired from the Ohranka if suspected of harbouring illegal religious beliefs. Okhranka recruits are taken from a very young age, often from orphanages, and those who aren't are orphaned by their recruiters. Okhranka members are also barred from marraige, parenthood, or establishing emotionally meaningful relationships with other human beings. The only love or sense of duty allowed to them is for the Czár. The Church The Terran Catholic Church has retained a large measure of power in Deltaria even after being denegrated to a lower position by the Czárist reforms, holding administrative power over a small section of Darali known as the Holy Lands, receiving a huge amount of revenue from tax-free tithings, and maintaining their own private army of Huskarle. The bulk of the Church's power, however, lies in the hearts and minds of the millions of Deltarians who see Boh as one of their only escapes from the misery of everyday Deltarian life. Despite holding enough influence over the common folk to potentially overthrow Deltarian society, the officials of the Church have been sated by the luxuries piled apon them by the Czár and cowed by the constant presence of his Ohkranka rooting out malcontents, and preach subservience to the State above all else. The Pápež The office of Pápež is the highest position within the Church, and Pápež is considered an infallible ambassador of God. While most decisions are delegated to Kardináls and Arcibiskups, the Pápež is legally authorised to control every aspect of legislature within the Holy Lands. This authority, however, is second only to the presence of the Vatikan's Okhranka, and like every other man in Deltaria, the Pápež lives under the Long Shadow. The Holy Lands While the Deltarian Vatikan technically comprises of the entire Holy Lands, an area which includes the city of Dolinka, the towns of Pradubice, Unicov and Kolin, and their surrounding hinterlands, the word is generally used to mean the beurocratic headquarters of the Terran Catholic Church, a stately palace in the heart of Dolinka. In contrast to the rest of Deltaria, the Holy Lands are vibrant and rich with luxuries and extravagance second only to the castle of the Czár. The economic output of the Holy Lands, however, is utterly negligable ; the entire region supporting on the enormous tithes offered to the Vatikan. A small standing army has been raised from the local populace, but concerns itself with domestic police work only, as no noble would be foolish enough to lay claim to the Vatikan. Nobility The noble families in Deltaria are entrusted with the administration of the Deltarian Empire, usually headed by a Vojvoda or Vel'kovojvoda to delegate responsibility and rule over the lesser nobles. The Deltarian titles of nobility mirror those of former aristocratic states, with the notable exclusion of the viscount. Grand Dukes are generally given power over groups of Duchys, whilst a Marquess or Machioness will preside over a large city. Counts have holdings over large to medium sized towns, while Barons take responsibility over smaller towns and villages. Knights generally control sizable plantations or factories. Premyslovská Dynastia of Alazinder The Premyslovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Alazinder. Although they are by no means the wealthiest, or the most popular, prestigious or powerful of the dynasties, they do excert the greatest amount of influence over the Czár, with Oldrich Premysl being an old and dear friend of Sebastian I and holding the coveted title of Dvorný Radca. Mojmírovská Dynastia of Darali The Mojmírovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Darali. They are the most militarily powerful of the five Deltarian Dynasties, and recruit heavily into their Huskarle, often at the expense of their economic and infrastructural growth. They are heavily represented in the Czárist Council. Antonescuovská Dynastia of Ushalande The Antonescuovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Ushalande. They are by far the richest of the Dynasties, led by a shrewd Vojvoda with an eye on the economic development of Ushalande. Eroberenovská Dynastia of Doron Akigo The Eroberenovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Doron Akigo. Constant lip-service to the ideals of communism and social democracy have made them the most popular Dynasty among the common folk, who look up to them as saviors, although there is a small minority who hate them bitterly ; having learned first-hand of their treachery and lies. Nádašdyovská Dynastia of Dissuwa The Nádašdyovská Dynastia is the noble family who rule and maintain the Vojvodstvo of Dissuwa. They are the most prestigious of the five families, having helped rule the Dynastická Oligarchia Deltársko for decades, and married heavily into the legendary and now extict Bátoriovská Dynastia. Geography Deltaria is located near the centre of the Majatran mainland, deep within the Majatran basin. It shares borders with the Independent Wantuni Republic to the east, United Jakania to the south, and Jelbé Isràé Krsyigad in the northwest. Climate in Deltaria varies, from subtropical and temperate zones along the coast of the basin to tropical rainforests in the north of Ushalande and Dissuwa, and semi-arid zones further inland. History Deltaria was founded by the most distant colonies of the First Deltarian Empire, who were defeated by a huge alliance Hobratz and Dunn tribes and citystates. The survivors of the Deltarian Empire in Artania were eventually assimilated into the cultures of their victors, but the colonists in Majatra, finding national survival a much easier task due to their much more highly developed technology and tactics, flourished and created their own nations. Centuries later, five nations of Deltarians merged peacefully, and became the Republic of Deltaria up until the civil war known as the Great Terror threatened to tear them apart. From this mayhem, the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria was created. In short periods of civil upheaval, the Oligarchy became the First Republic of Deltaria, before finally reforming tself as Czarist Deltaria. Demographics Population Ethnicity Religion Language Deltarian Phrases Culture The Arts Sports Education "When most nations refer to their dark ages, they refer to periods hundreds of years ago. When somebody mentions the Deltarian dark age, they mean today, yesterday and tomorrow." - Dr. Saluman Jafaar, Majatran historian Cuisine "A hungry population is better than a sober population" - Grófka Kvetoslava Nádašdyová, former Deltarian Minister of Agriculture. An often condemned aspect of Deltarian peasant life is the constant famines, sometimes deliberately manufactured by the Government. It is for this reason that there are many jokes made about Deltarian cuisine consisting of nothing but the drugs and alcohol the Government ensures a large supply of. It is estimated that the average Deltarian peasant manages to consume actual sustinance only once every two or three days, usually consisting of lentils, fish, goat, or horse meat. Deltarians are also known to eat insects, rats, leather, bread baked from tree bark and other inedible materials, and other such unappetising fare. Because of these harsh conditions, the peasantry are known to indulge heavily in mindnumbing and appetite-supressing drugs when food is not available (and often when it is). Extremely strong rum is brewed from sugar cane, and sometimes steeped with opium to create the famous Deltarian laudenum, the closest thing the nation has to a 'National Dish'. For the nobles, on the other hand, Deltarian cuisine is varied and delicious. Spicy lentil, meat and fish dishes are a common staple, along with delicious tropical fruits such as mango and pineapples, and many pickled meat dishes. Roast pork is one of the perenial favourites, with horse and goat meat being considered 'below' that of the noble class. Ethnicly Deltarian meals make up only a small percent of the nobles diet, however, as they often import exhorbitantly expensive foreign foods to serve at their lavish banquets and orgies. Diplomacy *Axis Powers Economy Deltaria is considered a third world nation, with appallingly low standards of living despite the exponential growth of the economy. Although oil deposits in the desert are beginning to be tapped, and diamonds are troughed in the jungle more efficiently, the main source of income in Deltaria comes from its imperialist exploitation of militarily weaker nations. The Deltarians rely on a large rubber industry as the bulk of their legal exports, but most of the money flooding into the country is made through less legal channels. The Deltarian papier somniferum fields supply most of the heroin used throughout Majatra, and a fair deal of the narcotics exported to other continents. The low number of rural police, legality of unrefined opium products, extreme levels of poverty, large expanses of wilderness and perfect growing conditions for the crops have made Deltaria the worlds largest exporter of heroin, which is refined in makeshift labs and factories within Deltaria. The main agricultural crops in Deltaria are pigs, goats, sugar cane, tobacco, and somniferum. Military Category:Deltaria Category:Nations